A Moment
by aPantName
Summary: Everything can change in a moment.Take a peek at Lily Evans' life as she struggles with hardships and learns the true meaning of life. After all Life is all about pain and suffering and in  suffering we all find true happiness.
1. Her

A Moment

HER

* * *

**I**n a moment HER life changed like she would have never guessed. All it takes is a heartbeat and you realize that you have changed your entire lifetime. She thought

it was all a mistake ,but thats what life is about.

* * *

She knew her past, her present and her future. She had unconsciously planned everything in her life. She knew her world was not a fairytale and one day she had to come into terms with reality. When she had got the letter she knew the world was in her hands. She knew what was about to happen from a friend whom she need not mention now. She felt sick when she thought him. Most importantly,

Lily Evans knows that she is the_ protagonist_ of the whole story.

She had extraordinary powers since she was young. Such extraordinary ones which could even defy the greatest. She was GREAT but she was not proud of it.

Today her moods were changing the interiors of the house. Something evil was going to happen and had happened. She knew she was gifted. She was a_ witch_.

The bedsheets were now of an extraordinary shade of silver. The walls were dark green, the tables were transfiguring into frogs and things around her were flying.

She couldn't control her powers now. She was cold and her insides were crying. So

she let everything out. She cried and cried until she was exhausted and then slept.

When she woke up she knew something was not right. She was_ broken_. She was _dead._

When she was seven, her life was perfect. She had a perfect loving family, a promising future and a perfect smile. At eight, she came to know about her own world. Severus told her the secrets. She trusted him too much. She was so intrigued, she wanted more. She learned then everything changed. Her perfect little dream_ shattered_. Her life was not perfect.

She cried and waited for her sister Petunia. She came and didn't say anything say anything. She gulped in everything around her and came to HER. Then she cried and then they cried with each other. Both called everyone they knew. Everythingwas arranged. Both stood near the coffin wearing typical black veils. She caught words like HIM, Almighty, men, go , pain, and life. She went back. She didn't tell her friends. Lily Evans didn't want _pity._

She knew that becoming an Auror would be the best for her as she had thought. She knew that she was the Head Girl of Hogwarts-- a prestigious title but now she couldn't care less. She wanted to escape this hell and reach her home. Yes, she wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

She was standing on the roof of her house, letting out her emotions. She closed her eyes, stretched her arms and felt the cool wind hitting her body. She loved the feeling of freedom-- of being free. She felt very nice and then she sang. She couldn't sing but today she felt free and screamed and then laughed. Then in embarrassment and thought how mad she must have looked. She smiled a bit remembering that she would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She closed her eyes and waited for the next day.


	2. Retrospection

A Moment

Chapter 2-

As Lily was thinking ways of removing dirt from her small nails she thought about the friends she had.

Lily Evans had many friends. All of them were good but none of them were her best friends. She couldn't trust them with her secrets or her intuitions. She had a best friend

but after the 5th year he was forgotten.

Severus Snape had been Lily's best friend. They had known each other since the age of 8.They shared everything. He told her about his family problems and she pitied him. He was , in fact the first person who told her about the magical world. When they went to Hogwarts ,they were sorted into different houses. From this point the problems grew.

He went to the dark side and got involved in Dark Arts and she hated him for that. He

used to act overprotective and used to become very suspicious. But after he called her

'Mudblood', she called an end to their friendship. He apologized many times ,but she wouldn't listen to him at all.

Mary was the first friend Lily made at Hogwarts. They were the best of friend. They could talk about anything and hardly cared about anyone else. Mary was trustworthy and had a good heart even if she was behind in studies. Lily thought their friendship was perfect. But in 3rd year Lily made new Fiends. By 4th year Lily knew Mary and her wouldn't ever be the same again. Finally the grew apart and both realized that they were meant to be just like that.

Alice could be described as Lily's best friend .They were very similar. The could understand one another .Lily would always go to her with her problems. Alice was very clever but very shy. Dorcas was her other friend .She was clever, loud, funny and the best friend anyone could ever get .She was complicated by nature. Whenever she sulked

she would not talk or bother anyone. Lily admired her as she was the first girl to be the part of the Griffindor Quidditch team. These two were her friends in need. Sometimes she thought Alice and Dorcas were closer to each other than she could be ever closer to them.

Lily had a sister Petunia .She never liked to talk about her. There was a time when the y could chat and laugh for hours and forget the world. But when Lily came to know about the magical world from Severus, Petunia instead of feeling happy for her ,became jealous and stopped talking to her. Then came a time when Petunia openly proclaimed the she hated her. That day all the bonds of sisterhood broke.

Sirius was Lily's on-off friend. She befriended him in the middle of the 6th year when had to do detention with him. Surprisingly, she had enjoyed his company and found him funny and charming rather than an idiot. Sometimes he was very friendly called her his 'snog buddy' and other times he used to ignore her and didn't even acknowledge her.

However many friends Lily had she just couldn't understand the complicated bond of friendship. No one remained a friend for long because either the people kept changing or times changed. She wanted to tell Mary that she couldn't forget her.

When she used to wave at her she wanted to say that she had a special place for Mary in her heart. She wanted to become closer to Alice and Dorcas. She wanted to thank Sirius for making her life brighter. She wanted to tell Severus that she had forgiven him and that things are fine the way they are. She also wanted to tell Petunia that she missed talking to an older sister who used to be her role model before. Lily didn't want to think about the bond between people.


End file.
